An World Meeting in Bucharest
by ElleNeagu
Summary: Romano vine in vizita la Romania. Ziua urmatoare intalnirea obisnuita a tarilor se da la Bucuresti.
1. Romano in vizita

I Don't owm Hetalia Characthers. I know English very well but i don't think i can translate this in english. Sorry. P.s. The castel is Castel Peles.

Soarele deabea a rasarit pe cer. Cocosii au inceput sa strige. Intr-un castel din mijlocul muntilor Romania isi pregatea micul dejun, o cafea si doi papanasi cu gem de capsune. Dupa ce a terminat de gatit, isi aseaza cu grija mancarea pe un platou si se indreapta pre o camera mare ce semana cu o sufragerie. In mijlocul camerei era o masa mare si lunga. Masa era acoperita cu o bucata, la fel de lunga ca si masa, de material rosu si fin la atingere. S-a asezat in capul mesei unde statea mereu singur. Rareori mai venea cineva la el. Deobicei mai venea Ungaria cu un motiv de cearta, mai venea Anglia ca sa mai dicute de zanele si celalalte lucruri magice, uneori Franta venea ca sa ii arate Romaniei noul lui look sau Italia sa il intrebe parerea sa despre paste. Incet incet termina de mancat. Se uita pe o usa care ducea spre un hol lung. In capatul holului era un birou. Romania merge spre acel birou. Intra si se uita pe o masa. Erau gramezi gigantice de hartie ce trebuiau completate pana seara. Romaniei pur si simplu ii cazu fata. Se indreapta incet spre masa se aseza pe un scaun ia un pix si incepe sa citeasca cu atentie si sa completeze. Erau diferite facturi cereri si alte "hârţogării" cu o importanta imensa. Orele au trecut si un ceas cu cuc arata ora 12 am. Una dintre servitoare ii aduce niste mancare in birou.  
-Multumesc. La cate lucruri am de rezolvat aici era cat pe aci sa uit sa mananc.  
-Cu placere domnule. A... sa nu uit cineva va cauta jos.  
-Hm..Cine e?  
-Nu stiu exact. Nu l-am vazut de multe ori pe aici, si cand l-am vazut nu l-am intrebat cine e.  
-Ok. Zii sa intre in sufrageria cu masuta de cafea.  
La ce imens era castelul trebuia specificat fiecare detaliu al incaperii cu pricina pentru a nu crea confuzie.  
Romania se indreapta spre camera cu pricina. Se aseaza pe marginea unei canapele din piele neagra si nu asteapta prea mult si o persoana imbracata intr-un costum intra.  
Romania se uita mai atent. Era Romano. Una din persoanele la care se astepta cel mai putin sa o vada acolo. Nu erau certati se intelegeau chiar bine, dar Romano nu era genul de persoana care sa faca vizite.  
-Buna Romano. Ce faci?De mult nu ne-am mai vazut.  
-Mm...Buon Giorno. Pai dupa cum se vede iti fac o vizita. Da cam asa ceva.  
-Si ce te aduce pe aici? Romania imprima pe fata sa un zambet stiind ca nu toata lumea l-a uitat.  
-Pai Veneciano sta de vreo saptamana la Germania si nu prea cred ca are de gand sa se intoarca prea curand, Spania e cu Franta si Prusia intr-o mica excursie si eu nu prea am cu cine sa stau. Ma gandeam ca esti disponibil. Ce parere ai, vi prin oras? Fac pariu ca nu ai mai fost si tu prin oras cu prietenii de ceva vreme.  
-Da ai dreptate. Dar mai am cateva hartii care trebuie sa le termin. Cred ca imi mai ia jumatate de ora si dupaia am terminat totul. Ah...Ce nepoliticos din partea mea? Vrei ceva de mancare sau macar o cafea ceva?  
-Nu as putea sa refuz. Nu am mancat nimic de dimineata.  
Romania cheama servitoare si ii sopteste ceva la ureche. Nu mult timp trece si servitoarea vine cu 2 farfurii 2 pahare si o sticla de vin rosu. Pe amandoua farfuriile era niste peste o bucatica de lamaie niste patrunjel si niste legume.  
Amandoi au inceput sa manance. Nu a durat mult si amandoi au terminat.  
-Hm...Unde este oare sticla cu vin? murmura Romania . Ah uite-o.  
Lua sticla in mana si toarna in cele doua pahare.  
-Stiu ca e posibil sa nu fie la fel de bun ca vinul din Italia dar acest vin are o semnificatie foarte mare pentru mine. Tin minte ca chiar eu l-am facut din strugurii din spatele castelului acum vreo 200 de ani...  
-Este chiar bun. Dar nu am obervat nici o vie in preajma castelului.  
-Vrei sa fi sa ti-o arat? Nu e doar o vie mai e si o mica gradina de legume.  
-Da chiar as vrea sa o vad.  
Romania si Romano se ridica si se indreapta spre iesirea din castel. Aerul curat si putin umed era o binecuvantare. Ajung imediat la acea gradina. Era o gradina plina cu legume de nenumarate feluri. In spatele gradini era o livada iar langa era un paisaj superb. Legumele erau mari si aratau suculente. Oh..Si acele tomate erau atat de...rosii. Aveau o forma perfecta. Romania a observat cum gura prietenului sau deja saliva.  
-Poti sa iei cate tomate doresti.  
-O...Grazie. Si fara sa astepte ia o tomata si musca din ea.  
-Uite un servetel ca sa nu te patezi.  
Romano ia servetelul si un zambet ii se aseaza pe fata. Era ceva destul de rar cand Romano zambea.  
-Bastardo! Romania se uita uimit. Nu stia ce se intampla si dupaia vede ca o albina tocmai l-a piscat pe Romano. Romano era rosu ca o...tomata .  
Romania ia niste plante medicinala care prin coincidenta erau fix langa rosii. Cu plantele medicinale il freaca pe Romano pe obraz unde a fost piscat de albina.  
-Cred ca albina statea pe rosia care tocmai ai luat-o.  
-Cred. Hai mai mergem?  
-Mmm.. of am uitat de hartii..Eh lasa am sa le fac mai incolo. Stai sa ma schimb cu ceva mai normal si putem merge. Nu prea vreau sa atrag atentia cu hainele mele normale.  
-Ok.  
In mai putin de 10 minute Romania vine inapoi la poarta castelului.  
-Si unde mergem?  
-Pai ce e de vizitat pe aici?  
-Hm..Pai sunt multe biserici ortodoxe, e Palatul Parlamentului, Palatul Cotroceni, Castelul Bran. Sunt paduri multe, Putem vizita chiar si Sfinxul...  
-Hai sa vizitam Bucurestiul.  
-Ok .  
Ajung in Bucuresti. Dupa ce au vazut mai toate monumentele si lucrurile de vizitat Romania oberva o figura foarte cunoscuta. Oh nuuu. Era persoana care avea sa ii strice toata ziua. Ungaria. Parea ca cauta pe cineva. Si acel cineva era Romania.  
-Romano Vezi ca eu ma ascund daca intreaba Ungaria de mine zici ca nu sti unde sunt.  
-Mm... Dar de ce?  
Romano nu isi mai primi raspunsul deoarece in fata lui Romania alerga cu o viteza uimitoare care ii amintea de fratele sau Veneciano cand era vorba de Anglia sau...Paste.  
-Hey Romano! Nu ai vazut cumva pe Romania? Il caut de ceva vreme in legatura cu ceva important.  
-Nu nu l-am vazut dar despre ce e vorba? Romano arata un pic iritat  
-Pai il caut sa ii spun sa nu uite ca maine dimineata sedinta cu toate tarile se tine aici in Bucuresti. A... si Romano dupa ce plec si se intoarce Romania spunei sa nu mai fuga cand ma vede mai ales cand are telefonul inchis. L-am sunat in coontinu si avea telefonul inchis de azi dimineata. Dupa care am fost la el si mi-a raspuns servitoarea lui zicand ca este prin Bucuresti cu tine. Ok hai ca eu plec. Transmitei salutari lui Italia .  
-Si! Si! Ciao...  
Dintr-un tufis iese Romania.  
-Tu nu ai uitat de intalnirea din Bucuresti nu?  
-Logic ca nu. Pregatesc chestaia asta de vreo luna...Vad ca se insereaza. Avand in vedere ca oricum maine trebuie sa fi aici nu vad rostul de a te intoarce in Italia. Daca vrei te las sa dormi la mine. Am foarte multe camere.  
-Mdaa. Cred ca am sa stau la tine peste noapte. 


	2. Pregătiri de ultim moment

-Mdaa...Cred ca am sa stau la tine peste noapte.  
Fara sa mai stea pe ganduri cei doi se indreapta spre casa Romaniei. Ajunsi acolo Romania ii arata camera unde avea sa innopteze Romano.  
Romania s-a dus in biroul unde era cel mai ingrozitor lucru care si-l putea cineva imagina. Si mai multe hartii de completat si asta pana dimineata. Romania se apuca de scris repede. Spera ca pana la miezul noptii sa termine stiind ca ziua urmatoare avea sa fie o zi foarte grea.  
Romania scrie ultimele randuri de pe o ultima foaie.  
-Gata...Hm...Se pare ca am terminat mai repede cu o ora decat imi planuisem. Cred ca ma duc sa ma culc.  
Romania se imbraca in niste pijamale rosii care aveau imprimate pe ele niste lilieci. Romania nu era cu adevarat vampir era doar un fan al lor. Cu toate astea nu pierdea nici o ocazie de a il speria pe America facandu-l sa creada ca chiar este un vampir care bea sange.  
Incet intra intr-o camera frumos decorata care in mijloc avea un pat imens de marimea unui pat regal. Trage draperiile si nu mai reuseste sa faca altceva ca se aude ceva.  
-Aaaaaa! Aiutoo! (ajutor in italiana)Aiutooo!  
Romania isi da seama cine striga dupa ajutor. Se duce calm la Romano si il vede cu capul intr-un cearsaf tremurand.  
-Ce s-a intamplat? Intreba Romania cu un pic de amuzament in voce?  
-Huh...?A...Cred ca e un monstru sub pat.  
-Tu doar nu ai crezut povestile care i le-am spus lui America, nu? Sti ca erau ca sa il sperii doar pe el?  
-Mmm...Dar totusi nu strica sa verifici.  
-Romano, nu are de ce sa iti fie frica. In primul rand daca erai Veneciano te intelegeam ca ar fi inseamnat ca erai cel mai mic dintre toti(cand am zis toti ma refeream la tarile latin europene adica Franta Spania Portugalia Italia si Romania). Dar nu esti. Ai aproape aceasi varsta ca si mine. Si in plus stiai de mult ca nu exista asa ceva. Mai sti cand eram mici si ai dormit odata la mine? Daca tin minte tot in aceasi camera ai stat atunci. Si nu ti-a fost frica de nimic. Si ne-am jucat jocuri pana dimineata. Si absolut nimic nu s-a intamplat.  
-Si..  
-Pai vezi. Uite daca te face sa te simti mai bine pe undeva pe aici am pus unul din acele jocuri vechi. Daca vrei putem juca unul. Ca in vremurile bune.  
-Bine.  
Romania deshide un dulapior in care se afla o cutie. Cutia nu avea nici un fir de grija cei doi aranjeaza jocul.  
-Oare cum se juca...A gata stiu. Si asta fiind zisa Romania aseaza piesele de joc pe o tablita de lemn .  
-Asta e unul dintre jocurile pe care pe care batranul ni le-a dat la toti? (prin batranul ma refer la Imperiul Roman, aici am evidentiat si felul de a nu avea respect a lui Romano)  
-Cam asa ceva.  
Fara sa mai stea de vorba cei doi au inceput sa se joace. Jocul era strans. Era greu sa spui cine o sa castige.

Dupa o ora jocul se termina. Dupa multa munca Romania a castigat  
-Bravo. Drept sa spun pentru o secunda am crezut ca voi castiga eu. Oricum ultima miscare a fost foarte inteligenta.  
-Multumesc. Eu personal am obosit ma duc sa ma culc. Doar cand ma gandesc cata munca am dimineata... Trebuie sa fac ultimele finisari.  
-Ok. Buonanotte..  
-Noapte buna  
Si astea fiind spuse Romania a plecat il camera lui. Romano s-a asezat in pat si pana dimineata nu s-a mai trezit.

Romania deschide usor ochii se uita la ceas si vede ca era ora 8 am.  
-Nuuuu...Nuuuu...Trebuia sa ma trezesc acum doua ore. Intalnirea e la ora 1pm.  
Se imbraca repede isi aseaza parul si se duce la Romano.  
-Romano. Romano! Trezestete! Trebuie sa plecam.  
-Mm... De ce?  
-Ce te-a pus Ungaria sa-mi amintesti ieri?  
-A...Si...Hai ca ma imbrac acum.  
Romania se duce in sufrageria cu masa lunga.  
-Crinaa!  
In fata usii era servitoarea.  
-Stiu ca deobicei micul dejun il fac eu dar azi am sa te rog sa il faci tu deoarece eu si Romano trebuie sa plecam urgent.  
-Da domnule.  
Si cu asta servitoarea numita Crina a plecat rapid spre bucatarie. Era pregatita cu micul dejun stiind de seara trecuta cand Romania ia zis sa fie pregatita in caz de orice.  
Romano intra in sala cu masa lunga. La capul mesei statea Romania ganditor.  
-Hey ce asteptam? Nu plecam?  
-A...Cu toata grabeala asta am uitat de mancare.  
-Stai calm ca era si eu sa uit.  
Crina intra cu doua farfurii de mancare. Cei doi mananca repede si pleaca.  
Ajunsi inapoi in Bucuresti Romania si Romano mergeau de colo colo ca sa fie totul pregatit.  
-Romano sti ca tu poti merge si sa te mai plimbi pe aici cat eu fac treaba. Nu esti obligat sa ma urmaresti... Romania nu mai apuca sa isi termine propozitia ca telefonul ii suna. Melodia care o avea era un cantec cantat de o cantareata romanca cunoscuta in toata lumea.  
-Alo? Romania la telefon.  
-Ve~ Romania am ajuns acum la Bucuresti. Fratello e cu tine nu?  
-Hm...Da... Romania mereu spunea acel "da" mereu cu dispret deoarece "da" vine din rusa si Romania ura orice e legat de Rusia.  
-Ok. Unde sunteti? Ca sa vin si eu si Germania acolo. Poate mai stam de vorba. Ve~  
-Pai suntem chiar...In Piata Unirii.  
-Ok ne vedem acolo. Ciao~  
-Ceau. (Ceau fiind versiunea romaneasca pentru "Ciao")

Capitolul 3 cred ca il pun ori mai incolo ori maine. Depinde cum am timp. Pe langa sa scriu aceasta poveste mai fac si niste desene cu Hetalia (+ ca invat pentru o mica olimpiada de geografie). Stiu sunt o fana disperata. Mi-am numit toti prieteni dupa personajele din Hetalia. Eu sunt Italia :))


	3. Sa vorbim despre nimic

In aproximativ 5 minute Italia alerga voios in Piata Unirii cu Germania langa el. Era atat de nerabdator sa se intalneasca cu Romano si cu Romania incat era sa dea cu capul de un copac. Spre norocul sau Germania l-a tras de mana in ultima secunda. Daca Italia era singur cu siguranta ar fi avut un sarut cu copacul respectiv.  
-Hey! Italia! Aici suntem! Striga Romania vazand ca Italia pur si simplu nu ii vede.  
Spre norocul Italiei, Germania i-a observat cu usurinta pe cei doi.  
-Italia! Uite-i acolo!  
Italia nu sta mult pe ganduri. Odata ce i-a vazut a si alergat spre ei cu bratele deschise pregatite sa dea multe imbratisari.  
-Romano?! Ce face fratele tau venind cu viteza spre noi cu bratele deschise? E un mod de a ataca oamenii?  
-El spune ca sunt imbratisari. Eu spun ca aceste imbratisari sunt modul perfect de a ucide o persoana. Spre norocul nostru nu are destula putere incat sa ne raneasca prea tare apropo nu e numai fratele meu, e si al tau, si al, spaniei, si al frantei...  
-Da, dar voi sunteti mai apropiati si in plus sunteti si aceasi tara...jumatati diferite din aceasi tara.  
-Posibil..  
-Frateelllooooooo! Si astea fiind spuse Italia il ia intr-o imbratisare ,asa zis mortala, pe Romano.  
-Italia, dar eu nu primesc o imbratisare? A spus Romania in timp ce un zambet copilaresc ii se aseza pe fata.  
-Desigur ca iti dau si tie o imbratisare. Ve~  
Dupa mai multe imbratisari cei patru se indreapta spre o cladire nu prea mare dar nici mica unde avea sa se faca conferinta. Ei nu au intrat inca, asteptand sa mai vina cateva tari.  
Deodata se vad doua figuri cunoscute venind. Erau America si Anglia. Totusi America avea ceva la gat un fel de colier facut din...usturoi. Si daca te uitai mai bine si Anglia avea unul.  
-Anglia, chiar asa ai ajuns? La America ma asteptam sa il vad cu usturoi si alte deastea dar la tine nu ma asteptam.  
-Nu a fost alegerea mea.M-a obligat sa fac asta altfel mi-a promis ca imi va inlocui toata mancarea mea cu...hambugeri...  
Romania radea in sinea lui. Orice fel de mancare era mai buna decat mancarea Angliei...Asta era sigur.  
Dupa cam jumate de ora erau aproape toti . APROAPE. Dar cine lipsea? Romania se uita atent in jur. Exact persoana care o ura lipsea. Ungaria.  
-Putem sa mercem in sala. Toti par a fi prezenti. Si asa Romania incepe sa mearga fericit spre sala.  
-Dar nu a venit Ungaria! Trebuie sa o asteptam.  
Zambetul Romaniei a cazut. Intr-un fel Austria avea dreptate. Oricat de mult o ura trebuia sa o respecte la fel cum respecta si pe ceilalti.  
Spre norocul celor care asteptau pe ultima persoana, Ungaria a venit din senin. Mai era cu cineva...Parea a fi Ucraina. Hm...Ce ciudat a uitat si de Ucraina. Dar cea din urma avea un copilas de mana. O nuu era Moldova. Romania uitase complet sa mearga si sa il aduca pentru conferinta. Probabil Ucraina doar l-a ajutat sa vina aici si pe drum s-au intalnit cu Ungaria.  
-Moldova imi cer scuze am fost atat de ocupat incat am uitat sa vin ca sa te aduc aici. Ma ierti?  
-Mda...Oricum nu e nimic. Te inteleg. Cred ca ai avut ogramada de treaba.  
-Da cam asa e. Ucraina multumesc foarte mult ca l-ai adus aici.  
-O..Pentru nimic. Pana la urma Ucraina ajuta si ea cum putea avand in vedere ca ea era neajutorata si toti incercau sa o ajute in legatura cu o cearta cu fratele ei Rusia. (da despre Crimeea e vorba)  
-Ugh! Ugh! Ungaria tusi pentru a primi si ea atentie si a arata ca si ea era acolo.  
-Mda...Multumesc si tie Ungaria...  
-Vezi ca poti?  
-Termina!  
-De ce?  
-Fiindca acum avem treburi mai importante. Dupa conferinta putem sa ne certam si sa ne batem. Dar pana atunci stam calmi.  
-Ok.  
Toti au intrat in sala. Toata conferinta a durat o gramada, si s-a vorbit despre nimic.

America isi zicea ideiile lui SF in timp ce Anglia il contrazicea. Franta se baga in cearta Americii cu Angliei. Grecia se juca cu o pisica. Ungaria isi pregatea o tigaie pentru sfarsitul acelui eveniment. Spania il sacaia pe Romano. Italia a luat exemplul Spaniei si Romania statea si se uita la cat timp era pierdut pentru nimic.

P.s. Cantecul care il are Romania la telefon este Miracle de la Eurovision.


	4. Ajutor neasteptat

Era 2:55 pm. Conferinta era pe sfarsite, pe ziua de azi. Din nefericire acest tip de conferinte se intindeau pe durata a doua zile. Rareori chiar si pe trei zile. Romania se pregatii sa fuga. Imediat ce Germania anunta ca s-a terminat pe ziua de azi el ar fi fugit sa se ascunda de Ungaria. Oricat de mult si-ar dorit nu putea sa se bata cu ea deoarece asta ar fi inseamnat ca unul dintre ei,cel mai probabil Romania, ar aparut ziua urmatoare cu un ochi vanat si cel putin un brat in ghips.  
-Asta a fost tot pentru azi. Maine conferinta incepe de la 1 pm pana la...  
Nu mai apuca sa termine ce avea de zis ca in sala a inceput joaca de a Tom si Jerry. Romania alerga cu o viteza incredibila dar Ungaria nu era mai prejos. Romania din nefericire nu avea nici o arma in timp ce dusmanul lui de moarte avea o arma aproape mai periculoasa decat un ultim tip de lansator de rachete creat de Rusia. Desigur ca tigaia era normal un lucru inofensiv dar in maini nepotrivite o simpla tigaie iti putea aduce un bilet dus spre spital sau cimitir.  
Anglia vroia sa vorbeasca ceva cu Romania dar se parea ca nu prea are sanse.  
-Ungaria nu il mai fugari! Trebuie sa vorbesc ceva important cu el. Anglia vazand ca este ignorat a scos o bagheta cu o steluta aurie la sfarsit. Indrepta bagheta spre Romania cu scopul de a il opri din alergat dar nu tocmai asta a fost efectul final...  
-Aaa! Ce ai facut? De ce m-am transformat in fata?!  
-Aceasta nu e tocmai efectul care l-am dorit. Stai calm...calma efectul ar trebui sa dispara intr-o saptamana.  
Toata lumea se uita la Romania care acum a fost transformat intr-o fata . Avea parul de o culoare blond-capsuna, era lung si drept. Purta hainele care le purta si ca baiat. Din nefericire hainele nu au fost vrajite si ele.  
Ungaria se aproprie de Romania. Ca fata, saraca Romanie nu mai avea nici un fel de aparare. Spre uimirea ei Ungaria nu ii face nimic doar o trage de mana si o duce din sala de conferinte.  
-Chiar si pentru o saptamana nu poti sa porti hainele astea mai ales ca iti sunt mari.  
-De ce ma ajuti? Ma pot descurca si singur..a.  
-Ai dreptate aici dar iti dai seama ca pana iti faci rost de haine noi nu poti iesi pe strada asa. Asteapta aici nu iesi din cladire vin in curand cu niste haine.  
-Ok...  
Peste 5 minute Ungaria vine cu niste haine in mana. Pareau a fi o pereche de blugi negri si un tricou lung rosu si in cealalta mana avea o panglica tot rosie si o cutie de pantofi.  
-Dupa cum te stiu ar trebui sa iti placa hainele care ti le-am adus. Dute la baie si te schimba.  
-Ok...Multumesc de ajutor.  
Ungaria nu a mai raspuns. Ar fi fost o minciuna daca ar fi zic "Cu placere" deoarece nu a facuto din placere. A facut acest lucru doar din politete. Pana la urma ar fi ajutat pana si pe Turcia, pe care il ura mai mult decat pe Romania, daca ar fi fost in aceasi situatie.  
-Gata m-am imbracat, multumesc inca o data.  
Romania parea mult mai politicoasa si blanda ca fata. Oare vraja a avut si un efect si la comportament nu numai la infatisare? Hm...Nu prea conta acum...  
-Romania! se auzi un strigat.  
-Romania! ah...Era Romano si cu Veneciano urmarindu-l.  
-Anglia a spus ca o sa caute pana maine o solutie mai rapida sa te ajute.  
-Ah super. Romania era deja entuziasmata stiind a mai era o sansa ca sa isi revina. Romano sa sti ca daca vrei poti sa stai si in seara asta la mine. Nu e nici un deranj.  
-Nu am sa stau la un hotel cu Veneciano. Dar oricum multumesc de oferta.  
-Daca te razgandesti sa imi spui.  
-Ok. Hai ca eu plec daca e ceva ma suni.  
-Bine. Pa.  
-Ciao.  
Ungaria sta un pic si se uita cum Romano si Veneciano pleaca si dupaia se intoarce spre Romania.  
-Hai ca plec si eu .  
-Ok.  
Ungaria se indeparta indreptandu-se spre vest unde era casa ei.  
-Oh! Mon Dieu! Romania imi pare foarte rau pentru tine . Sa speram ca Anglia gaseste o solutie pentru greseala sa.  
-Mm... Sa speram.  
-Si acum ce ai de gand sa faci?  
-Pai sa ma duc acasa si sa termin teancurile de hartie care ma asteapta in birou.  
-Mereu ai atat de munca?  
-Pai da...Mereu trebuie sa rezolv problemele care sunt la mine in tara. Pana la urma eu nu dorm ca unii...  
-La cine te referi?  
-La Bulgaria mereu doarme si mananca iaurt .

-Adevarat. Vrei sa te conduc pana la tine acasa?  
-Da.. Oricum nu aveam cu cine vorbi in drumul meu lung.  
-Atunci hai.  
A durat o ora tot drumul. Ajunsi in fata castelului isi iau la revedere si Romania deschide usa.

Capitolul 5 cred ca il postez diseara sau daca nu il postez cu siguranta maine dimineata deoarece am ore de la 9 si am timp sa mai scriu un capitol


	5. Tigaia nu te va uita

Romania deshide usa castelului si intra inauntru. Face doi pasi, dupa care se intoarce si inchide cu cheia usa. Pentru orice eventualitate.  
-Domnu...Doamna ce ati patit? Zice servitoarea  
-E o poveste destul de lunga...Dar oricum Anglia a avut placerea de a ma transforma in fata.  
-Aha...Vreti ceva de mancare?  
-Da. Adu mancarea la mine in birou.  
O nuu biroul. Probabil deja incaperea era cufundata in hartii. Romania alerga repede. Deschide usa biroului si spre mirarea lui pe birou mai erau doar 3 foi. A scapat asa de usor azi? Era ceva uimitor.  
Crina intra in birou si ii lasa mancarea pe birou.  
-Multumesc.  
-Cu placere.  
Romania incepe sa manance. In farfurie se aflau niste sarmale cu smantana si un pic de mamaliga. Termina de mancat si se indreapta spre cele 3 foi. Le completeaza in mai putin de 10 minute si se duce in dormitor. In dormitor mai erau doua usi pe langa cea care venea din hol. O usa care ducea spre o baie si alta care ducea spre un dulap imens. Deschide usa cu hainele sperand ca are ceva ce poate purta pe post de pijama. Dar cine are norocul de a gasi ce iti trebuie cand iti trebuie? Cu siguranta nu Romania. Spre norocul ei gaseste o bucata mare de material fin o foarfeca si niste ata. Fara sa mai stea pe ganduri isi face repede o rochie de noapte. Ce bine ca a invatat de mic sa faca haine. Dupa ce termina probeaza rochia si vede ca ii vine bine. Perfect . Acum avea pijamale, aa mancat, a terminat toata munca. Tot ce vroia acum era sa doarma. Vroia sa doarma sa se trezeasca sa mearga la conferinta si Anglia sa il readuca la normal. Nimic mai mult. Bine poate isi dorea si o economie mai buna, un renume mai frumos in lume dar asta era alta poveste.  
Se tranti in pat, se inveleste, si observa ca nu are somn . Romania isi lua niste casti din dulap, le conecta la telefon si incepe sa asculte muzica. Poate asa avea sa adoarma.  
Intr-adevar muzica a ajutat-o sa adoarma.

Se auzi un ceas. Romania isi deschide ochi si inchide soneria enervanta. Se duce la baie si cand se uita in oglinda s-a speriat deoarece uitase ce sa intamplat ieri.  
-A da..Cum puteam sa uit?  
Se duce inapoi in camera se schimba si de duce la bucatarie. Se uita prin ingrediente. Nu erau prea multe lucruri deoarece a uitat sa se duca la cumparaturi. Normal s-ar fi dus acum dimineata sa faca piata dar la cat de foame ii era ia niste buscuiti si niste ciocolata dintr-un dulap. Din ciocolata face un fel de sos si biscuitit ii marunteste . Pune sosul de ciocolata intr-o farfurie, pune firmiturile de biscuiti in aceasi farfurie si incepe sa manance. A terminat de mancat, se uita la ceas si vede ca era ora 9:30 am. Mai era timp pana la conferinta, asa ca s-a decis sa mearga inapoi la Bucuresti ca sa se mai plimbe.  
Ajunsa la Bucuresti incearca sa nu se indeparteze extrem de mult de locul unde se va da conferinta.  
-Romania! Romania!  
Romania isi auzi numele dar nu isi dadea seama cine il...o striga. Se uita mai atent si vede ca Anglia si America au fost cei care au strigat.  
-Romania, nu am gasit o solutie pentru problema ta. Imi pare rau.  
-Nu e nimic...Nu am sa mor o saptamana pana trece efectul.  
-Eu merg mai devreme la conferinta. Bye! Si zicand asta America fugi spre locul unde aveau sa mearga si ceilalti doi dar mai tarziu.  
S-au mai plimbat si ei cam jumate de ora si dupaia s-au indreptat si ei spre cladire.  
In sala de conferinta nu erau prea multi. Doar Germania care avea o foaie in fata si o studia cu multa atentie, Romano care incerca sa mai gaseasca niste insulte pentru Germania. America care pregatea o farsa pt Anglia si Italia care pandea. America era pe un scaun si avea in mana o galeata cu apa si gheata. Cand Anglia avea sa intre in sala toata apa ar fi fost turnata la el in cap.  
-Vine Vine. striga Italia dupa care fugi si se aseza pe scaun. Of. ce greseala imensa a facut Italia ca nu a stat un pic mai mult sa pandeasca, deoarece Romania a intrat in fata Angliei si apa a cazut in capul nepotrivit.  
-Aaa! Ce fel de gluma e asta?  
Romania se uita mai atent si oberva ca apa acea cu gheata l-a facut sa isi revina. Spre bucuria lui de data asta si hainele s-au schimbat cu cele care le avea inainte sa se transforme in fata.  
-Si-a revenit! America ce ai avut in apa aia?  
-Era apa simpla cu gheata.  
-Aha...Interesant. Zicand asta scoate in carnetel si noteaza ceva.

-Ok putem incepe conferinta? intreba Germania.  
Romania se uita in jur si observa ca in tot timpul asta toti s-au adunat.  
Fiecare s-a asezat pe scaune. Desigur ca povestea nu s-a schimbat prea mult. Aceleasi lucruri care s-au intamplat ieri s-au intamplat si azi.  
Dupa ce conferinta sa terminat, in sfarsit, Romania se indrepta spre usa ca sa plece. Numai ca a cam uitat un mic detaliu. In spatele lui Ungaria era pregatita cu o tigaie. Inainte ca tigaia sa il loveasca in cap Romania a alunecat pe apa care a ramas pe jos. Si asa a facut-o si pe Ungaria sa alunece. Romania se uita atent la Ungaria si isi da seama ce avea sa se intample. Asa ca cu chiu cu vai se ridica de jos si fugi. Ungaria dupa el. Au alergat asa pana seara. Nimeni nu i-a oprit. Pana la urma recordul lor de fugareala era de 3 zile. Acum 2 ani Ungaria a fugarit pe Romania timp de 3 zile la rand si doar o noapte de somn.  
Romania se sprijini de un perete si respira greu. Ungaria ii urma exemplul. Romania scoate din buzunar ceva. Era o punga cu biscuiti de vanilie.  
-Tu iti aduci mancare cu tine?  
-De obicei nu dar azi am simtit nevoia sa mai rontai niste biscuiti. Vrei si tu?  
-Cu ce sunt?  
-Pai cu vanilie.  
-Ok da-mi si mie.  
Astea fiind zice au inceput amandoi sa rontaie din acei biscuiti incredibili de buni. Dupa ce au terminat aveau noi forte si au continuat alergarea. Pe la miezul noptii Ungaria a reusit pana la urma sa il prinda si sa ii dea cu tigaia in cap. Romania s-a prefacut ca a lesinat si a asteptat pana cand era sigur ca Ungaria a plecat.  
-Se pare ca am scapat de ea timp de vreo 4 luni pana la urmatoarea conferinta care se da le Budapesta! O nuuu... Chiar ca o sa ajung clatita...

THE END.  
Multumesc mult celor care au citit aceasta poveste. Stiu ca nu a fost tocmai stralucita deoarece e prima. In curand am sa revin cu o noua poveste. Ciao :D


End file.
